dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Fine Tuning Update - June 2016
Monthly fine tuning update that changed xp gains, fixed notable bugs and temporary disabled some features to prepare for casual matchmaking. Duration Downtime for this update was extended. * London (BST, UTC+1): 13:00 - 21:00 * Los Angeles (PDT, UTC-7): 5:00 AM - 1:00 PM * Sydney (AEST, UTC+10): 10:00 PM - 6:00 AM, June 17th Casual Matchmaking Alpha Test XP Balance Pass Aimee * Increased Spotted Assist to 100XP (from 70) * Increased enemy Spotted to 40XP (from 20) * Reclaiming a SNITCH Device Mine now returns 65% of the cooldown (down from 80%) Arty * Increased Artillery Splash Damage to 20XP (from 10) * Reduced calling in Artillery to 10XP (from 15) * Reduced Ammo Pack thrown XP to 5XP (from 10) Aura * Reduced Healing Station deploy to 10XP (from 30) * Reduced Healing Station Reclaim to 5XP (from 10) Bushwhacker * Increased Turret deploy to 50XP (from 30) * Increased Turret Lock-On XP 20XP (from 5) * Reduced Turret Reclaim to 5XP (from 10) * Reclaiming a Turret now returns 65% of the cooldown (down from 80%) Coaly * Fixed bug where the Coalsplitter Trinket would misbehave * Coalsplitter Trinket has now been given his very own Obituary flair Fletcher * Increased Sticky Bomb Splash Damage to 20XP (from 10) Fragger * Increased Frag Grenade throw to 20XP (from 10) * Increased Frag Grenade Splash Damage to 20XP (from 10) Kira * Increased calling in Orbital Strike to 30XP (from 25) * Increased Orbital Strike Splash Damage to 20XP (from 10) * Increased Ammo Station deploy to 40XP (from 30) * Reduced Ammo-Station Reclaim to 5XP (from 10) * Reclaiming an Ammo Station now returns 65% of the cooldown (down from 80%) * Increased Ammo Station cooldown to 25s (up from 20s) Nader * Increased Grenade Launcher fire to 10XP (from 5) * Increased Grenade Launcher Splash Damage to 20XP (from 10) Phantom * Increased Stalking XP to 4XP/s (from 1 per second) Phoenix * Reduced activating Healing Pulse deploy to 10XP (from 20) * Reduced Self Revive to 10XP (from 20) Proxy * Increased Proximity Mine deploy to 25XP (from 15) * Increased Proximity Mine Tripped XP to 30XP (from 10) * Reclaiming a Proxmity Mine now returns 65% of the cooldown (down from 80%) Redeye * Increased Spotted Assist to 100XP (from 70) * Increased enemy Spotted to 40XP (from 20) Sawbonez * Increased Health Pack thrown to 20XP (from 10) Skyhammer * Reduced Ammo Pack thrown XP to 5XP (from 10) Sparks * Increased Health Pack thrown to 20XP (from 10) Stoker * Increased Molotov throw to 30XP (from 15) * Increased Molotov Ignite to 30XP (from 10) * Increased Ammo Station deploy to 40XP (from 30) * Reduced Ammo-Station Reclaim to 5XP (from 10) * Reclaiming an Ammo Station now returns 65% of the cooldown (down from 80%) Thunder * Increased Concussion Grenade throw to 20XP (from 10) * Increased Concussion Grenade Concussed to 20XP (from 10) * Increased Concussion Grenade Concussion Assist to 100XP (from 10) Vassili * Increased Spotted Assist to 100XP (from 70) * Increased enemy Spotted to 40XP (from 20) Other Changes User Interface * Merc Selection (F1, F2, F3) keys are now bindable in the Options menu * Updated default Voting key-binds. Page Up is now Vote Yes, and Page Down is Vote No. These are now bindable in the Options menu * Added additional feedback to Voting, letting players know who called a vote, when certain votes are disabled and when a vote succeeds * Removed the number of 'No' votes being shown on the Voting UI, since only reaching the required number of 'Yes' votes matters * The Assault Course now has a locked icon and accompanying tool-tip explaining how it is unlocked Gameplay * Added a new option aptly named "Reload cancels reload". When enabled, pressing the reload button a second time will cancel a current reload * This gives players with the Double Time Augment a quick way to cancel out of a reload, since Sprinting does not * Optimized the context-based (ie. Help-Up, Mount MG, Objectives etc.) interaction system for improved performance Notable Bug Fixes: * Fixed bug where Stopwatch rules would sometimes Draw, Win, or Lose incorrectly * Fixed bug where server performance could sometimes significantly degrade over the length of a game * Fixed bug where EMP'd Proximity Mines would detonate when the effect wore off if a stationary enemy was nearby * Fixed bug where some Steam Achievements would incorrectly unlock when the game was first booted * Fixed bug where trails for some Grenades and Abilities were not visible * Fixed bug where players were unable to join a password protected server * Fixed bug where the game could crash when exiting the Tutorial or Assault Course * Fixed bug where players killed by explosive weapons were not able to view the killer's information * Fixed bug where incorrect information was shown if a player was killed by an enemy that was already dead * Fixed bug where Ammo Packs and Airstrikes could go through the blast door in the Tutorial * Fixed bug where a window in Dome allowed players to get under the map * Fixed several collision and VO bugs in the Assault Course Private Matches Disabled References